Caffè Latte
by Gabi C
Summary: Tweek se niega a creer que su nuevo cliente, la persona con la que ha estado obsesionada por un mes entero, es menor de edad (¡él no es ningún pedófilo!). Por otro lado Craig se repite a sí mismo que la sonrisa boba del barista no lo afecta en lo más mínimo. Creek.
1. Paper Planes

**AN:** Esto es un poquito tarde pero en mi defensa no escribía hace cierto tiempo. Tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el cumpleaños de SweetInsanity1039! So, FELIZ CUMPLE MAFER, yey! Que te hayas divertido un montón y espero que te guste este fic uwu

* * *

"Estoy seguro de que esto es considerado acoso sexual."

"_Shhhh_."

"¿O mejor dicho acoso _anal_?"

"¡Kenny!"

"Ya sabes, porque eres gay."

"Cielos- _sí entendí_ ¡No es gracioso! _ngh_, ahora cállate."

Tweek parecía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad o de tener un aneurisma, dependiendo de cual llegara primero. Y es que acosar a alguien en secreto durante sus horas de trabajo mientras su mejor amigo observaba era _demasiada presión. _

"Ohhh aquí viene, ¡prepárate!" Tweek odiaba cuando Kenny decía eso, lo hacía sentir como si estuvieran a punto de ser empujado en una jaula llena de panteras hambrientas. Observando nerviosamente por la ventilla de Harbucks pensó que esa analogía era tétricamente precisa. Tal vez _demasiado_ precisa. "Mmm, ¿crees que sea mayor de edad? Es decir, sé que esta fumando y todo pero eso no significa mucho. Aparte es tan…"

La mirada asesina de Tweek cortó su oración y, con el amor que cualquier persona le tendría a su propia vida, Kenny se dirigió hacia las mesas vacías del local con un trapo viejo en manos mientras tarareaba una melodía desconocida.

Tweek sabía perfectamente de que hablaba el otro, por supuesto que sabía, pero decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más realista, más urgente. ¡Y es que Tweek Tweak no era ningún _pedófilo _maldita sea!

Todos sus pensamientos paranoicos y descabellados se aplacaron al ver como la persona que había causado todo ese alboroto tiraba su cigarrillo y entraba despacio a Harbucks. Como en trance Tweek lo observaba atentamente, sus manos jugueteando nerviosamente con un tirante de su delantal y sus dientes abusando de su labio inferior. Contuvo la respiración cuando por fin lo vio a los ojos, esas orbes negras tan oscuras que parecían tragarse todo lo que veía.

Ante cualquier otra persona era un simple pelinegro quien gustaba gastar su dinero en café muy caro para valer la pena; pero ante Tweek era perfección hecha persona (el rubio se ganó 2 horas enteras de bromas y chistes de parte de Kenny tras decir eso).

_Pequeño_.

Eso era lo que Kenny iba a decir. El pelinegro que había rondando la mente del barista por casi un mes era muy pequeño como parecer mayor de edad, y Tweek casi se sentía culpable por gustar de él. ¿Tal vez era Tweek quien era muy alto? Quien sabe, el hecho es que cualquiera que los mirara podría notar la diferencia de altura. Tweek quería creer que el otro rondaba su edad pero simplemente era bajito. Eso y que sus facciones eran demasiado maduras para ser un simple niño.

"Un café latte."

El rubio podía desmayarse con solo escuchar esa voz, es más, lo imaginaba susurrar su nombre con ese tono ligeramente ronco. Claramente podía visualizar como se retorcería bajo las manos del rubio, sus labios pronunciando una y otra vez su nombre, venerándolo de esa forma tan suya; podía imaginar como-

¡CONTROL TWEEK!

Con las mejillas encendidas y maldiciendo a sus hormonas traicioneras, pudo tartamudear que el precio eran 4 dólares con 80 centavos y tras recibir el dinero se puso a trabajar.

Un mes. Ya había pasado un mes desde que el pelinegro se apareció por primera vez en Harbucks, robándose el corazón y los pensamientos del barista con una simple mirada. Un mes desde la primera vez que Tweek decidió hacer un pequeño dibujo mientras vertía la leche sobre el shot de expreso. Era algo simple, una flor sencilla que no tomó más de cinco segundos extras, pero al ver la tímida sonrisa del pelinegro y como sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad antes de sacarle el dedo medio, Tweek decidió que valió la pena así le hubiera tomado una hora.

El rubio no esperaba volver a verlo. En serio que no; sin importar lo que su traicionero corazón pensara cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de la campana al llegar un nuevo cliente, Tweek no esperaba volver a ver al pelinegro.

Obviamente lo hizo. Al día siguiente volvió y con esa misma voz apática pidió otra taza de café latte. Pero había algo más en su expresión, en la forma en que lo miraba y el aire que emitía. Como si guardara un secreto, o más especifico, compartiera un secreto con Tweek. El barista escondió su sonrisa mientras, una vez más, se ponía a trabajar. Esa vez dibujo un pequeño gato, lo que tomó aún mas tiempo y concentración de su parte, pero la pequeña sonrisa del otro y su dedo medio en alto era toda la recompensa que necesitaba.

Esa rutina siguió por un mes entero, excepto los domingos que eran los días libres de Tweek. Pero aparte de eso creaba un nuevo dibujo en el pedido del pelinegro. Desde diseños simples como líneas y ondas, hasta dibujos complicados como un cisne.

Lo que lo traía a la actualidad.

En un impulso (y, lo que luego decidiría, un acto suicida) Tweek dibujo un corazón en medio de la taza. No era la gran cosa, ni muy grande o elaborado de forma que pareciera que había tomado tiempo en hacerlo; ni muy pequeño como para perderse entre la bebida. Era justo, perfecto y un absoluto error. Tweek ahogo un gritó de desesperación al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y _oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios_ ¡¿en que estaba pensando?! Sí es que eso no era dar una pista sobre sus sentimientos, entonces el rubio no tenía idea de que otra forma llamarlo. Pero todo era demasiada presión y Tweek no estaba listo para declararse por medio de una taza de café, por el amor a todo lo que sea santo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Remover la bebida? No, sería muy obvio si entregaba una taza sin dibujo, en especial porque el otro lo estaba viendo atentamente ¿Empezar de nuevo? Pero el tamborileo de los dedos del pelinegro contra la mesa le indicaba que el rubio se estaba demorando mucho. Cielos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tweek cubrió la bebida con esas tapas de plástico baratas que Harbucks ofrecía, mientras rogaba a Ramsés porque el otro no se diera cuenta. Con manos temblorosas y sin poder verlo a los ojos le entregó la taza, dando unos pasos atrás y conteniendo la respiración.

El muchacho levantó una ceja, extrañado y algo curioso por la presencia de dicha tapa, algo que nunca había ocurrido antes. Al darse cuenta de que el barista no le prestaba atención se encogió de hombros y sin pensarlo mucho sacó la tapa. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero la única razón por la que volvía todos los días a gastar su dinero en café caro era por los dibujos del rubio.

Eso y que el barista era lindo, pero eso también era otra cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Sentía una extraña energía en lo más profundo de su estomago y no tenía la menor idea de porque. O tal vez sabía la razón pero no quería admitirlo. Tal vez una parte dentro de él esperaba ver el corazón dibujado encima del café (eso, o un descarado _llámame xoxo_).

Una parte remota de su cerebro registró el grito mortificado del rubio, pero el muchacho estaba muy ocupado tratando de esconder su sonrojo y calmar los latidos de su corazón. Eso no significa nada ¿verdad?, solo era un dibujo más y ya. Nada de que preocuparse. Pero sus manos sudorosas y los vuelcos en su estomago decían todo lo contrario.

Con lentitud levantó la vista hacia el barista, sintiendo como su boca se secaba al ver la expresión avergonzada del otro. Humedeció sus labios son su lengua rápidamente, dándose cuenta de cómo el otro observaba atentamente su boca y mordía sus propios labios. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida sin despegar los ojos del otro, asintiendo complacido. El café era bueno.

Normalmente a este punto el pelinegro le sacaría el dedo medio antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la cafetería. Volvería al día siguiente, diciéndose a si mismo que la única razón por la que regresaba era porque el café no sabía a agua de desagüe como en otros lugares. Se repetiría una y otra vez que los dibujos y la sonrisa del barista no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se trataría de convencer que no se sintió desilusionado cuando se enteró que el otro no trabajaba los domingos. No.

Y aún así no se podía obligar a si mismo a salir de la cafetería. Por extraño que fuera sentía como si ese momento fuera decisivo. Como si todo el mes hubiera estado esperando por esa taza y por más ridículo que sonara, sentía que si no decía algo _todo_ se acabaría.

Lo que sea que _todo_ signifique.

Con todo el cuidado posible volvió a depositar la taza de cartón sobre la mesa. Contó hasta cinco mentalmente y aspiró la mayor cantidad de aire posible antes de levantar su cabeza. Sostuvo la mirada del rubio, quien tenia un color rojizo en sus mejillas para nada saludable y con la voz temblorosa habló.

"Dibujas bien."

Tweek abrió la boca ligeramente, sorprendido y algo exaltado. No espera eso, y no estaba preparado para una situación así. Miró su reloj de mano por un segundo y tragó saliva nerviosamente. Su corazón parecía decidido a hacer un acto escapista desde su pecho y sus huesudas rodillas no se quedaban quietas.

"G-gracias. Uh, mi descanso es en 15 minutos. Te puedo mostrar otros dibujos… ¡si quieres claro! _ACK._"

Se tapó su boca con ambas manos, mortificado por lo que acababa de decir. Pero el pelinegro solo sonrió, y esta vez no fue esa sonrisa tímida que escondía detrás de la taza de café. Y esta vez no le sacó el dedo medio cuando aceptó su propuesta.


	2. Counting Stars

**AN:** No pensaba escribir una continuación, pero por pedido popular(?) aquí va.

* * *

Craig no era alguien que planeaba las cosas para el futuro, en cambio era la clase de persona que decidía las cosas en el momento, llevándose por sus impulsos. Algo así como me 'equivoco ahora y me arrepiento después.'

Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que no pensó en las consecuencias de aceptar 20 tazas de café latte por parte de Tweek.

_Tweek._

El simple nombre del barista hacia que las palmas de su manos suden y los dedos de sus pies se doblen de forma rara. Sentía esa molesta sensación, como si serpientes estuvieran dando vueltas por el fondo de su estómago. Aún recordaba la primera vez que entró a la cafetería por simple casualidad y como no sabía nada de café ordenó lo primero que vio en el menú. Cuando recibió la taza no esperaba ver el dibujo blanco entre la bebida negra. Era una flor sencilla pero Craig pensó que era realmente bonita… claro que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Le sacó el dedo medio al barista como impulso y se dio cuenta de que este lo miraba atentamente.

Por lo que Craig llegó a la conclusión de que el chico era raro.

Pensó que todo había terminado esa tarde, pero al día siguiente no pudo dejar de pensar en el estúpido rubio con sus ridículos dibujos. Por tonto que sonara nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él, y aunque al inicio llamó su atención ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a Dunkin' Donuts, completamente seguro de que recibir dibujos en las tazas de café era algo normal y que cualquier barista lo hacía. Cuando le entregaron una simple taza de café latte sin ningún dibujo se sonrojó por ningún razón aparente y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Había estado equivocado y ahora no sabía que hacer. Era ridículo, por supuesto que lo era ¡No debería estar tan confundido por una simple flor en un taza de café!

Y aun así volvió a Harbucks por un mes entero.

Nunca pensó que llegaría un día en el que le hablaría al rubio. Mucho menos pensó que el otro lo invitaría a … ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Una cita? ¿Mostrarle dibujos por los quince minutos que duraba su descanso? ¿Tomar café?

Ni siquiera Craig tenía la respuesta.

El descanso de Tweek había terminado hace rato y ahora Craig esperaba para, en sus palabras, acompañar al otro a su casa. El rubio solo se sonrojó y aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba el barista cumplió con lo prometido y cada vez que no había un cliente nuevo preparaba un café latte especial para el pelinegro. Los dibujos trazados cuidadosamente sobre el shot de expreso entretenían a Craig, hasta el punto en que casi no quería tomarlos por pena de arruinar las figuras.

Las primero tres tazas pasaron sin ningún problema, y aunque el pelinegro no era un gran fan de la cafeína igual se tomaba taza tras taza. No podía rechazar la bebida por el simple hecho que no querer decepcionar al rubio.

Para su sexta taza empezaba a sentirse intranquilo. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la barra de madera, mientras jugaba con su cabello y miraba a todos lados sin poder concentrarse en algo por más de cinco segundos.

Al tomar la décima taza Craig podía sentir el verdadero efecto de la cafeína. Ahora no solo tenía energía extra pero, como si el café fuera alcohol, destruía con todas sus inhibiciones. Empezó a hablar sin detenerse, desde cosas pequeñas como preguntarle a Tweek cual era su color favorito, hasta algo atrevido como decirle lo mucho que había pensado en él.

No fue hasta la quinceava taza en que las cosas empezaron a cambiar drásticamente. Craig parecía que bailaba en su asiento de lo mucho que se movía; Tweek estaba indeciso entre darle más café o no y sus conversaciones se volvían un poco más… interesantes.

"Quiero besarte."

Tweek dejó caer la bebida que tenía entre manos, sin importarle el desastre que acababa de hacer. Se volteó rápidamente, su cuello quejándose por la brusquedad del movimiento, y observó a Craig como si acabara de sugerir que tuvieran sexo sobre la barra.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar, entró una señora con mucho maquillaje y horribles zapatos. El rubio sonrió forzadamente y estaba por preguntarle que quería tomar cuando la señora se adelantó.

"¡Pero que lindo es tu hermano menor!"

Craig miró a su alrededor por unos segundos sin entender a quien se refería exactamente, pero al ver como ella lo miraba con una sonrisa demasiado grande y tétrica, se dio cuenta que se refería a _él_ mismo. El pelinegro no sabía si ofenderse (la diferencia de edad no era tan grande maldita sea), ignorarla o sacarle el dedo medio.

Tweek decidió por él.

Con enojo gritó un rápido "¡no es mi hermano menor!" antes de inclinarse por encima de la barra y besar al pelinegro.

No fue un beso suave ni rápido. _No._ Tweek parecía dispuesto a dejar en claro a la señora y todos los presentes sus intenciones con el pelinegro por medio de ese beso.

Craig llevó una tibia mano hacia el cuello de Tweek, asegurándose de mover su cabeza hacia un costado para besarlo sin problemas. Sus labios ligeramente agrietados se sentían perfectos sobre los suyos, y su aliento caliente se mezclaba con el contrario. Las manos del rubio recorrían desde sus brazos hasta llegar a su pecho, acariciándolo con una mano mientras con la otra trata de alzarlo por sobre la barra. El beso en si era raro, algo completamente surreal; como si su mente y cuerpo estuvieran desconectados. Pero al mismo tiempo era lo mas realista que había hecho en mucho tiempo, era húmedo, cálido y excitante. Craig suspiró cuando Tweek empujó su lengua contra la suya y Craig trató de copiar sus movimientos.

Para cuando se separaron la señora había desaparecido y más de la mitad de los clientes tenían sus smartphones en el aire, grabando todo.

Tweek se sonrojó por completo, el color esparciéndose por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la punta de sus orejas. Se dio la vuelta y preparó dos tazas. Una para Craig, con el dibujo de una media luna, y una para él mismo. El pelinegro aceptó la bebida mientras se sentaba correctamente (habiendo terminado por encima de la barra) y se acomodaba su chaqueta.

Cuatro tazas de café después y ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera de Harbucks; Craig apretado contra la pared mientras Tweek besaba su cuello.

* * *

Era de noche y el turno de Tweek ya había terminado. El rubio se había encargado de limpiar el lugar después de que el ultimo cliente se había ido, contando el dinero de la caja registradora dos veces y guardando su delantal.

Solo había un _ligero_ problema.

Craig estaba dormido en uno de los sillones del establecimiento, usando los cojines de decoración como almohada y el abrigo grueso de Tweek como manta.

Después de tomar tanto café y recibir toda esa energía extra, el cuerpo del pelinegro había pasado factura. Tal y como si fuera una montaña rusa, llegó un momento en que Craig dejó de moverse tanto. Pronto paró de hablar y para cuando Tweek se dio cuenta el pelinegro ya estaba dormido. El barista suspiró cansado, después de todo conocía perfectamente los efectos de la cafeína.

Aparte, Craig se veía _adorable_ mientras dormía.

Algo que **jamás** se atrevería a decirle al otro, y con una sonrisa traviesa apagó la ultima luz del establecimiento.


End file.
